We Were Lovers
by BlueCotingaGirl
Summary: Toris would be with Ivan forever, with his friendliness and kind smiles. Nothing could possibly go wrong...or so Ivan thought. Based on the split of the Soviet Union in 1991. Human and country names used.


**Hi, this is BlueCotingaGirl with my first history-based fanfiction. This story is a birthday present to my best friend, who introduced me to this song. **

**I'm not sure if this story really fits the definition of a pairing, you can decide on that. Also, I may have unintentionally made Russia or Liet a little OOC.  
><strong>

**I don't own Hetalia Axis powers, or the song.**

**The song is "We were lovers" from Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo.**

* * *

><p>"Toris, you can't do this. I want all of you to stay with me." Ivan spoke to the Lithuanian, who played with a lock of his hair as they talked.<p>

Toris brushed back his hair before saying, "I'd always do as you wished, Ivan. But my people…they're longing for freedom. Every night, I can hear them on the streets, talking about being able to do as they wish, without any foreign rule."

For a while all was silent. Then Toris spoke.

"Ivan, my brothers and I want our independence. We want to take care of ourselves."

As he spoke, Ivan's voice started to tense up. "You must stay here, the outside world is cold and dangerous. You wouldn't be ready for it. Toris, I can't allow you to do this!"

"I know how you feel, Ivan. But you also have to understand what I want…"

"Toris, you are staying here, and that's final!" Ivan shouted, feeling his wrath boil up inside him.

"Ivan, please…"

"Enough!" Ivan swung his palm, hitting Toris square in the cheek.

At first Toris just stared at Ivan, rubbing the sore spot on his face. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally stood up and ran from the room, with visible hints of tears in his eyes.

"Why, Toris?" Ivan sighed as he heard the slamming of a door.

_Harsh words were said, and lies were told instead.__  
><em>I didn't ever mean to make you cry.<em>  
><em><br>__Ivan sat at the kitchen table, filled with both remorse and outrage for what had happened earlier.

"I do care for you, Toris…don't you see?"

Ivan buried his face in his palm.

"You were the one who gave me positive energy, Toris. You were my whole world."

_But love can make us weak and make us strong._

As he said that, he started to think about the past, and how things should be.

"Toris had always been so kind to me."

And indeed, it was true. Lithuania's warm and sunny personality had never left him, even in the worst of times. Besides that, he was loyal and saw the good in everyone, including Ivan.

Ivan, meanwhile, would find that whenever he was around Lithuania, he was able to find his peace of mind, his stability. He could trust Toris with almost anything, even if Toris was somewhat reluctant towards him.

However, what Toris didn't know was that during all the time he lived with Ivan, the latter had eventually grown strong feelings for him.

With someone like Toris to keep Ivan company, nothing could possibly go wrong, even if they had major fights every now and then.

_And before too very long.__  
><em>I was totally in love with you, I bathed in you,<em>  
><em>Lost in you, captivated by you,<em>  
><em>Amazed by you, dazed by you.<em>_

_Nothing can go wrong.__  
><em>Nothing can go wrong.<em>_

Ivan shook his head. "That was the past." He muttered to himself.

As if Toris's struggle for independence wasn't enough, he had overheard Raivis and Eduard discussing their own plans for freedom. He also felt more distant from his sisters now, who would probably leave soon themselves.

"All of you leaving me at the same time…I'll be all alone in this big house."

_So tonight I'll sing a song to all my friends,__  
><em>Also to those we won't be seeing again.<em>  
><em>To those I knew and those I still adore,<em>  
><em>And I want to see once more...<em>_

Not knowing what else to do, Ivan went upstairs to Toris's room and opened the door.

"Toris?" Ivan walked into the dark room, only to find Toris sitting on the edge of his bed, his gaze never leaving his frost-ridden window.

"Toris, please listen to me." Ivan said softly as he sat down next to him.

"Ivan, please go." For once, his voice didn't have its usual kind melody.

"Just give me a minute to explain!" Ivan ended up yelling at him. That sudden act caused Toris to turn to him briefly before fixing his eyes on the ground.

"W-what's going on?" Raivis peered into the room, signs of apprehension showing up in his eyes.

"Nothing, Raivis, nothing for you to worry about." Toris mumbled, still looking at the floor. "Run along."

Raivis did just that, and Ivan looked back at Toris.

"Toris, I don't want you to leave. I want you to be by my side forever, and I don't want that to ever change. I _need_ you, Toris."

Toris finally looked up. "I-Ivan…"

"Don't you see? You're the only one who's ever been so kind to me, and the only one who truly loved me. And for that, Toris, I love you, too. I don't want this to end."

Toris nodded at that. "I understand completely, Ivan. But I also want to be free. I can't live in a cage, no matter how safe it is. I'm going to declare my independence someday."

_I just pray that you will love me and trust me,__  
><em>Laugh with me and cry with me,<em>  
><em>Spend those silent times with me.<em>_

_Love me evermore.__  
><em>Love me evermore.<em>_

Up until December 1991, the desire for freedom in the Soviet territories continued. Finally, on that winter day, all the other nations in the world recognized the Baltic states as independent countries at the world, and just like that, they were free.

For Toris, Raivis and Eduard, it was a wonderful experience. They could now live freely and do whatever they wanted.

For Ivan, however, it wasn't so joyful. The only person who really meant something to him was gone, and he spent the entire meeting just sitting with his head on his hand, not paying attention to what was going on. He was irritated at the other nations for recognizing Lithuania's independence, but as of now, he couldn't do anything about it.

_You and I were lovers.__  
><em>Our dreams were not soured by life.<em>  
><em>And then my friend's betrayal<em>  
><em>meant you never would be my wife.<em>_

_Harsh words were said, and lies were told instead.__  
><em>I didn't ever mean to make you cry.<em>  
><em>But love can make us weak and make us strong.<em>  
><em>And before too very long,<em>  
><em>I was totally in love with you, I bathed in you,<em>  
><em>Lost in you, captivated by you,<em>  
><em>Amazed by you, dazed by you.<em>_

Even after the events of that day, however, Ivan still thought of Toris. He would occasionally visit him in his new house, where he seemed much happier than before. Although it was sad to know that he wasn't living with him anymore, he was happy to see Toris smile again, and to know that Lithuania was still close by even if he wasn't part of the Union anymore.

As long as they were still friends, everything would be all right.

_Nothing can go wrong.__  
><em>Nothing can go wrong.<em>_

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: In the 1990's, as the Soviet Union was slowly losing power, the Baltic states felt a desire to declare their independence from Russia. Finally, in December 1991, Iceland recognized the Baltics as independent nations, and the other countries of the world soon followed. (If this is a bit inaccurate, I apologize.)<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this story, and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-Blue Cotinga Girl  
><strong>


End file.
